


Blood for the Blood Gog!

by crazygiroro



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Dorfs, F/M, Slavery, Throne play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-10
Updated: 2011-12-10
Packaged: 2017-10-27 04:33:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/291672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazygiroro/pseuds/crazygiroro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Having ascended to almost literal godhood, one poor, oppressed lowblood took it upon himself to use his newly acquired powers to show the nobility true suffering. His demands were simple: blood for the Blood God! Skulls for the Skull Throne!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blood for the Blood Gog!

Screams of pain and suffering echoed through the Hall of the Blood God constantly, as was His decree. Whether the torture was being left to bake in the sun's rays during the day or having stakes driven into one's body agonizingly slowly, machines with great cogs and pistons hissing and creaking as they carried out their function, there was no lack of misery for those unfortunate enough to draw the ire of the Blood God. Blood for the Blood God! Skulls for the Skull Throne! Those were His only demands, and those who could not satisfy his macabre commands soon found themselves taken prisoner.

His fortress was truly a sight of terrible beauty, great spires of crimson stone almost gouging out the sky itself while torches and pyres burned atop the roof, low and flat compared to the towers that warned all who saw them rise silently on the horizon to beware. Yet more migrants found their way to the fortress each season. Lowbloods that had grown discontent with their place in life, sadists that desired nothing but a place to carry out their twisted urges and a master who would condone their actions...the Blood God welcomed all, His ranks dwindling with every act of insubordination, though his boiling pools of blood grew ever larger, as did his fell throne.

Yet it was not enough to satisfy the urges that gnawed at His very being. As the Blood God sat upon his throne, He wondered if a lifetime of power and respect was worth the crushing loneliness that filled Him. Then an answer came to Him in the form of a timid slave girl, cowering before His terrifying visage. Her form was slender and lovely, even with grime and dirt smeared across her flesh. He could not help but eye her hungrily as she began to speak.

":33

"WORRY NOT, FOR I AM NOT WITHOUT MERCY FOR THOSE WHO PLEASE ME." He roared, raising a hand and flexing His fingers as if to sculpt the very air around Him. As the slave girl watch on in awe, a tendril of blood slowly coalesced in the space in front of Him, a rainbow of colors drawn from the stains that had seeped into the walls of His fortress.

With a wicked smile, He looked down at the girl. "AND YOU HAVE PLEASED ME WITH YOUR FORM. REJOICE." The whip of blood snapped through the air, wrapping around the girl's throat and tightening as she gasped and whined in pain and fear. The Blood God took the other end of the chain of blood in His hand and seated himself on His throne of skulls. "YOU NEED NOT FEAR MY WRATH SO LONG AS YOU KNOW YOUR PLACE, SLAVE." He bellowed, giving the leash a sharp tug. The girl jerked forward, falling to her knees as she looked up at her master, eyes pleading for mercy. "DO YOU UNDERSTAND?"

She stared at Him for a moment before averting her gaze and kneeling at the foot of His throne. ":33

Blood for the Blood God, skulls for His Skull Throne...and slaves for when He hungers for other pleasures.


End file.
